


Tamis Ng Unang Halik

by baekyeolparaluman, playwanders



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, opm
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolparaluman/pseuds/baekyeolparaluman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/playwanders/pseuds/playwanders
Summary: Paboritong hobby nina Chanyeol at Baekhyun ang halikan ang isa't-isa. Pero ayon sa kanila, hindi naman sila magjowa. Ano ba talaga?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 11
Kudos: 95
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikatlong Pagdiriwang





	Tamis Ng Unang Halik

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Sana magustuhan niyo. Salamat sa mods para matiyaga nilang pagrereply sa aming lahat maski ang pagbibigay ng extension. Salamat din sa beta-reader ko na hindi nagsasawa kapag nauunahan ako ng procrastination. Sa araw-araw, salamat!

“Good morning!” Bati ni Chanyeol sa group of friends nila. “Goodmorning, Koy.” Sabay halik sa labi nitong nakanguso na at naghihintay na lang na mapansin niya.

Sanay na si Sehun at Luhan na makita ang dalawa na naghahalikan. Hindi pa naman sila lumalagpas sa linya ng _halikan_ talaga. Yung tipong momol? Laging smack lang. Pero smack na matagal… minsan.

Ngumiti pabalik si Baekhyun sa kaniya. Iniabot ang tupperware na nasa loob ng bag. “May pabaon pala si Mama. Sabi niya paborito mo daw kasi yung gawa niyang banana bread.”

Agad namang nagliwanag ang mukha ni Chanyeol, kasabay ang pagyakap sa kanya na may kasamang tawa. Akala mo naka-jackpot sa lotto!

“Thanks, Koy! Ito talaga yung hinahanap-hanap ko lagi.”

Humarap sa kanya si Chanyeol at hinalikan ulit siya sa labi.

Normal lang. Para lang silang mga bata.

“Kayo na ba?”

Sabay silang napatingin kay Sehun na katatapos lang subuan ng fries ang boyfriend na nakatutok sa laptop at nagta-type ng kanyang report.

Tumawa lang silang dalawa bilang sagot. Ilang beses na ba silang nakatanggap ng ganong tanong? At ilang beses na rin ba nila iyon na itinanggi? Wala na bang bago?

“Sehun, ilang beses ba naming uulitin na hindi nga?”

“Walang magkaibigan na naghahalikan.”

Of course, wala. Pero ibahin niyo silang dalawa. Sanay na sila at kapag nakasanayan, mahirap ng baguhin.

“Nasanay na lang kami kasi mula pagkabata ito na yung naging way of lambing namin. Diba Koy?”

Tumango si Chanyeol na abalang nilalantakan ang banana bread na dala niya.

“Sige nga kiss mo ako?” Hamon ni Jongin na kadarating lang.

“Excuse me naman?”

Natatawang nag-high five si Sehun at Jongin. Parehas na may kakaibang ngiti sa mga labi kung kaya’t napataas ang kilay ni Baekhyun sa dalawang kaibigan nila. Parang may ibig ipahiwatig ang klase ng mga ngiti ng mga ito ngunit ayaw namang sabihin.

Ano ang punto?

“Tigilan niyo nga si Baekhyun. May mga jowa na nga kayo eh,” tanggol ni Chanyeol.

Bilang sagot, lumapit pa siya kay Chanyeol. Natural na lang ang skinship na meron sila. Hindi na nga nila halos namamalayan na sobrang dikit at lapit na pala nila sa isa’t-isa. Parang mga tuko na hindi mapaghiwalay.

“Babs, kiss mo nga ako?”

“Mamaya na babs, tapusin ko lang ‘tong report ko ha?” 

Narinig nilang usapan nila Sehun.

“Ang dumi mo kumain.”

“Ang sarap kasi!”

“Pupunta ka ba ulit sa bahay sa weekends? May new videogames na binili si Papa!”

Sanggol pa lang sila, magkaibigan na sila. Sa lahat ng bagay magkasama sila, sabay na lumaki at nagkaisip. Nakasanayan na nilang mag overnight sa kanya-kanyang mga bahay kapag weekends.

Hindi na nga rin nagtataka ang mga magulang nila dahil para na silang magkapatid. Walang malisya.

Hindi sila talo.

No string attached.

“Oh! May class na pala ako. Lunch time na lang ulit?” Sabay tayo si Baekhyun at ayos ng gamit.

Humarap siya sa binatang pinagmamasdan siya. Hinawakan ang mukha at hinalikan sa mga labi. The usual greeting.

“Daanan kita later sa room niyo.”

Pero bago makalayo kasama sina Sehun at Jongin, naramdaman niya ang paghila ni Chanyeol sa kamay niya.

“Pampaswerte sa test namin mamaya.”

Chanyeol kissed him sabay kindat bago pinakawalan ang kamay niya. Natatawa siyang nagpaalam bago sumunod sa dalawang kaibigan niyang napapailing na lang sa nasaksihan.

“Wala talagang maniniwala na hindi kayo ni Baekhyun.”

Ah! Nasabi na ba niyang parehas sila ng kurso ni Luhan kaya sila ang palaging nahuhuli?

“Hindi naman talaga kami?”

“May magkaibigan ba talagang natural ang maghalikan?”

“Nakasanayan na namin…”

Aside sa kung sila na ba, ito pa ang isa sa mga tanong na malimit nilang natatanggap. Magkaibigan nga lang ba? Oo, magkaibigan lang. Parang awtomatiko na rin ang kanyang sagot. Minsan pa nga ay si Baekhyun ang nauunang sumagot sa mga nagiging tanong sa kanila.

“Nakasanayan o sadyang iyon ang gusto niyo?” May halong pang-aasar ang naturan ni Luhan sa kaniya. Wala siyang masabi kundi…

“Nakasanayan. Simula pa nga nung mga bata kami naging paraan na namin iyon ng batian.”

Iyan ang sagot na lagi niyang ibinibigay sa kung sino man ang magtanong. May template na kumbaga. Isasagot na lang.

“Talaga? Walang kahit na anong nagbago sa pagitan niyong dalawa?”

“Hmm, wala naman? Siguro bukod sa mas masaya kami ngayon ni Baekhyun?”

Patango-tango naman si Luhan. Nakatingin lang sa kanya at tila may naiisip na kakaiba.

“Paano kung…”

Tinignan ni Chanyeol ang kaibigan ng may pagtataka dahil sa kakaibang ekspresyon na mayroon ito.

“Paano kung?” Ulit niya sabay balik sa ginagawang report.

“Paano kung isang araw sabihin sayo ni Baekhyun na may nagugustuhan na siya? Anong gagawin mo?”

Agad siyang natigil sa ginagawa. Nakatitig lang sa nakabukas na MS Word na may kaunting mga letra at pangungusap.

Tumikhim siya bago iniangat ang ulo mula sa pagkakasubsob sa laptop niya.

“M-magiging masaya ako for him. Kung saan siya masaya, doon ako. At kung may nagugustuhan siyang iba, susuportahan ko pa siya.”

Tumango-tango lang si Luhan. “Eh paano kung isang araw ipakilala na din niya yun as boyfriend niya? Papayag ka ba?”

“Bakit naman hindi ako papayag?” Nakakunot-noong tanong niya.

“Dahil hindi niyo na pwedeng gawin ang mga bagay na ‘nakasanayan’ niyo… tulad na lang ng paghalik sa labi ng isa’t-isa.”

Oh.

Doon siya napatigil ng ilang segundo.

Hindi sumagi sa isip niya ang posibilidad na iyon.

“Malamang hindi papayag ang magiging boyfriend ni Baekhyun na maghalikan kayong dalawa sa harap niya as a greeting. O kaya, paano kung ikaw ang magkaroon ng ibang gusto? Sa tingin mo din ba papayag siya?”

Mahabang sandali siyang hindi nakasagot.

Oo nga, paano nga kaya?

Parang kanta lang ni Moonstar88.

> _‘_ _Asan nga ba ako? Andiyan pa ba sa iyo?’_

“Oh bakit hindi ka makasagot?” udyok ni Luhan, may kakaibang kislap sa mga mata na hindi niya mawari.

> _‘Nahihilo, nalilito’_

Tama na Moonstar88.

Wala siyang mahalungkat na sagot.

“Kasi malayo pa naman iyan na mangyari para problemahin ko kaysa sa papers na kailangang ipasa ngayong araw.”

“Ah, so, problema siya?”

Problema?

Moonstar88 huwag ka muna kakanta, pakiusap. Ang utak niya nag-ala karaoke sa mga kantang bigla-biglang tumutugtog.

“Bakit naman magiging problema sa amin yun? Kaibigan ko si Baekhyun. Magiging masaya ako sa kanya at panigurado ako na ganoon din siya sakin.”

Sana.

Isang malaking S-A-N-A.

  
  
  
  


Lumipas ang isang linggo pero hindi nawala sa isip ni Chanyeol ang mga sinabi ni Luhan. Parang sirang plaka na paulit-ulit na naglalaro at nagpapaalala ng bagay na ni sa hinagap ay hindi niya inaasahan.

“Yo!” Bati ni Baekhyun bago siya sinalubong ng halik sa labi.

Katatapos lang ng huling klase nito sa araw na iyon at bilang isa sa mga nakasanayan, hinihintay niya ang binata na sasabayan niya sa pag-uwi.

Ngumiti si Chanyeol. Tila kakaibang Baekhyun ang nakikita niya ngayon sa kanyang harapan. Parang mas nagniningning? O parang mas… naging kaakit-akit?

“Tara na?”

“Saan tayo?”

“Uuwi na syempre,” sagot niya. Automatic na kinuha ang bag ni Baekhyun at sinukbit sa balikat. Ganoon talaga sila. Ganoon ang palabas na meron sila sa ibang tao.

Sila na hindi sila.

Naghahalikan pero magkaibigan.

“Weh? Bakit uuwi na agad? Gusto ko mag-Timezone. Tutal maaga pa naman!” Pang-uudyok ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan.

At sinong hihindi sa mukhang ‘yon?

“Ikaw taya ha?” Bawi ni Chanyeol dito.

“Ikaw naman sa dinner!”

“Deal!”

Naglaro sila na parang mga bata. Walang ibang iniisip kung hindi ang maglaro, magpaligsahan, at magsaya. Nandyan na naglaro sila ng racing game kung saan forte ni Baekhyun at basketball na forte naman niya. Magkalaban pa sila kagaya ng dati. Agaw-pansin sa sobrang ingay nilang maglaro.

Pero siguro… ang pinaka paborito niya sa araw na iyon na bukod sa paglalaro ay ang pag-iipon ng tickets. Iba kasi ang ngiti at saya ni Baekhyun kapag nakukuha niya ang gusto nito, kahit na sabihin mo pa na medyo nag-aksaya sila ng pera. Kagaya ngayon, yung malaking turon stuffed toy ang gustong makuha ni Baekhyun.

Nagke-crave raw kasi siya pero wala naman silang mahanap. Ayaw naman kasi ni Baek ang turon na may langka. Nag-iiba raw ang lasa.

“Ayaaaan!! Sobra na ang tickets natin, Koy!!!” Malakas na sambulat ni Baekhyun bago nagtatalon sa harap niya. 

Niyakap siya ni Baekhyun, mahigpit. Pagkatapos hinawakan sa mukha at hinalikan ng mariin sa labi.

Normal.

Normal na normal.

Pero ang tibok ng puso niya, abnormal.

Mareng Moonstar88, pakiusap, huwag muna ngayon.

-

“Koy,”

“Hmm?”

Nasa kwarto sila ni Chanyeol dahil bigla siyang bumisita. Well, paulit-ulit man pero isa sa mga nakasanayan na nila ang biglaang pagtambay sa kani-kanilang kwarto. Wala naman silang ibang ginagawa kundi ang maglaro sa PS niya, computer ni Chanyeol, kumanta, tumawa, o simpleng matulog lang na magkayakap at magkatabi.

Nakasanayan nga, diba?

“Mahilig ka pa rin sa astronomy?” Tanong ni Baekhyun habang nakahiga sa kama at nakatitig sa kisame ng kaibigan na punong-puno ng bituin na umiilaw sa dilim. Meron din tatlong moon lamp si Chanyeol na magkakaiba ang sukat.

In short, baliw na baliw si Chanyeol sa astronomy noon pa man.

Lagi itong nagsasabi na pangarap nitong maging Astronomer. Pero sabagay, kapag lumalaki ka na, nag-iiba na rin ang gusto mo sa buhay.

“Oo, ang fascinating nila diba? Parang ang lapit nila pero ang layo pala.”

He hummed.

“Nagagamit mo pa yung telescope mo?”

“Hindi na masyado dahil sa acads. Ang liwanag din lagi sa lugar na ‘to. Mali atang lumipat kami ng bahay eh. Bukod sa malayo sa uni, katabi pa ng stadium kaya hindi ko makita ang milky way.”

He hummed again.

“Bakit mo natanong?”

“Free ka sa weekend?”

Nag-isip muna si Chanyeol bago sumagot sa kanya.

“Ata? Hindi ko sure kina Luhan kung may practice.”

“Pagkatapos na lang ng practice kung meron?”

“Gabi na masyado yun.”

“Ayos lang. Ano g ba?”

Tumango lang si Chanyeol bago tumayo sa tabi niya para pumwesto sa piano nito. Ito yung gusto niya kapag kasama ang kaibigan. Chill na may tugtugan.

Nagsimulang tumugtog si Chanyeol.

Isang pang malakasan na “Sa’yo” ng Silent Sanctuary ang tinitipa nito sa piano. It’s amazing how talented one person can be.

Dahil biniyayaan siya ng boses na mala anghel, sinabayan niya si Chanyeol.

> _Tumingin sa'king mata_
> 
> _Magtapat ng nadarama_
> 
> _'Di gusto, ika'y mawala_
> 
> _Dahil handa akong ibigin ka_
> 
> _Kung maging tayo_
> 
> _Sa'yo lang ang puso ko_

Nakatingin lang siya kay Chanyeol pero ang kabog ng dibdib niya parang sasabog na. Dahil ata ito sa kapeng nainom niya kanina eh. Sino ba kasing may sabi na magdagdag siya ng isang shot sa kape niya? Badtrip naman talaga.

> _Kung maging tayo_
> 
> _Sa'yo na ang puso ko_

“Nice one, Koy!” Bati ni Chanyeol na may ngiti sa labi na pagkalaki-laki. Mga ngiting mapapangiti ka na rin nang hindi mo namamalayan. “The best pa din talaga boses mo!”

“Sus, maliit na bagay! Ako pa ba?” Kindat niya naman dito.

“Bakit kasi hindi na lang ikaw naging vocalist namin eh. Sabi sayo papasa kang vocals ng kahit anong banda.”

“Busy ako masyado para isingit pa ang pagbabanda. At ikaw lang naniniwala na maganda ang boses ko ‘no?”

“Hindi mo pa kasi pinaparinig sa iba,” tumayo si Chanyeol at lumapit bago tumabi ulit sa kanya at niyakap siya.

Ah, it feels like home talaga sa mga bisig ng kaibigan niya.

Chanyeol kissed his cheeks in return.

“Lalim naman ng buntong-hininga na yan. Bakit? Anong meron?”

“Wala naman,” umayos siya ng higa at hinarap ito. “May pimple ka oh, sino crush mo ha?”

“Bakit kapag nagkaka-pimple kailangan may crush agad?”

“Nasabi ko lang bakit ang defensive mo na agad?” Nang-aasar na turan ni Baekhyun.

“Baka magulat ka kung sino crush ko…”

Aba.

Pa misteryoso pa ang mokong. Akala mo naman hindi niya malalaman eh halos magkakakilala lang naman sila sa university. O baka naman hindi taga university nila?

“Masusurprise ako kapag nakaamin ka sa crush mo.” 

Bilang sagot ay ngumiti lang si Chanyeol. “Naks, gandang ngiti yang mga yan ah?”

Chanyeol scrunched his nose at sinasabi niya sa inyo, napaka cute ng damuho.

“Bakit nagpapa cute?” Pero bago iyon ay kinurot ni Baekhyun ang dalawang pisngi nito sabay pinisil para mahalikan ang mga labing nakanguso.

Napaka cute talaga.

“Tyansing ka ha,” ani Chanyeol na ngayon ay gumulong para pumaibabaw sa kanya. “Ang haba na ng bangs mo. Hindi ba’t two weeks ago lang nagpagupit ka?”

“Paano mo nalaman yan?”

“Halata kaya.”

Halata kahit trim lang talaga ang pinagawa niya? Sabi nga ng magulang niya sayang pagupit sa T&J’s na napakamahal.

Pero hindi pa natapos iyon doon. Mas lalong nilapit ni Chanyeol ang mukha nito sa mukha niya. Parang may inaanig na kung ano.

Medyo… nakakailang pala.

Hala. Bakit na-conscious siya bigla?

Oo nga, sanay na sila pero bakit ngayon siya kinabahan ng ganito? Ah, marahil sa kapeng ininom niya. Tama. Yun nga talaga ang dahilan. Tama Baekhyun, isang shot pa ng espresso.

“Nagkulay ka rin ng buhok? Hindi tumalab ‘no?”

“Paano mo na naman nalaman yan? Sinabi ba sa’yo ni Mama?!”

Walang nakakaalam sa palyado niyang pagkukulay ng buhok. Sabi kasi blue-black ang dating pero hindi naman naging halata.

Sinuklay nito ang buhok na tumatabing sa noo niya. Ang damuho, ngumiti na naman! Ano ba? Masyado atang malapit ang araw sa kanya? Sobrang liwanag naman ata.

“Hindi, napansin ko lang hindi na ganoon ka itim yung buhok mo. Medyo pumusyaw? Tama ba ang sinasabi ko? At may streaks ng blue.”

There is something in Chanyeol’s eyes na hindi niya mawari, marami siyang nababasa pero hindi niya maunawaan. Gusto man niyang intindihin pero ang kabog ng dibdib niya ang namamayani. Ang ingay. Napakaingay. Parang may mga nagrarambulan na mga daga.

Natatakot na baka pati iyon mapansin ni Chanyeol.

Isang smack sa ilong niya ang ginawa ni Chanyeol na siyang nagpagising sa lumilipad niyang diwa.

“Nawala ka na naman. Ano ba kasing iniisip mo? Share naman dyan. Marami akong time.”

Siya naman ngayon ang gumulong at nagpalit ng pwesto. Si Baekhyun na ang nasa ibabaw ni Chanyeol.

“Secret. Tara na?”

“Saan?” Tanong ni Chanyeol pero nakayapos ang mga kamay sa bewang ni Baekhyun.

“Kakain syempre!”

Kumawala si Baekhyun sa pagkakayakap niya at tumayo. Hindi na siya nilingon nito sa paglabas at tuloy-tuloy na bumaba sa kusina kung saan nagluluto ang mommy niya.

“Cute.”

  
  


-

“Tapos na kayo?”

Nasa band practice si Baekhyun nila Chanyeol kasama si Luhan, Mark, at Jungmo. Si Chanyeol kasi ang lead guitarist nila, minsan drummer din kapag wala si Mark.

Tumango si Chanyeol, pawisan na lumapit sa kanya and as if on cue, hinalikan nito ang noo ni Baekhyun. Uulitin nila, “nakasanayan”.

“Kanina ka pa ba? Medyo matagal nag-warm up si Jungmo, wala atang will to live ngayon.”

“Baka naman may dinadamdam?”

Kibit-balikat lang ang sinagot ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Dumiretso ito sa bag na dala at nagkalkal. Mukhang alam na ni Baekhyun kung ano ang hinahanap nito. Bilang kaibigan, kababata, at matalik na kaibigan ng matangkad na ito, nilabas ni Baekhyun ang baon na bimpo na madalas sa madalas ay nakakalimutan ng binata.

Nakasanayan.

“Yiieee, boyfriend na boyfriend naman!”

“Tamis naman talaga!”

“Sana all!”

Kantiyawan ng mga kabanda ni Chanyeol ang maririnig mo. Hindi na maawat sa tulakan at ingay.

“Hindi pa kasi umamin. Hindi naman na kami bulag!”

“Wala nga kasing aamin!” Sagot ni Baekhyun.

“Sige ganyan ganyan kayo pero kapag nakita ko kayong nagka-label ililibre niyo ko buong taon ng lunch at dinner,” hamon ni Sehun, nakaakbay sa kasintahang may kaparehas niyang ngisi sa labi.

“Mukhang makakatipid tayo, babs.”

Hinila na siya ni Chanyeol palabas ng studio pero hanggang labas ay dinig na dinig pa nila ang malakas na tawanan.

“Mga baliw… wag mo nalang pansinin yung mga yun. Hindi marunong makiramdam.”

“Okay lang. ‘Di pa ba sila sanay satin?”

“Saan ba punta natin at dala-dala mo ang precious little car mo?”

“Basta. Magpahinga ka lang dyan and leave everything to me.”

Mahabang byahe ang tinahak nila pero ni isa walang nagsasalita. Ninanamnam ang katahimikang bumabalot sa kanilang dalawa. Magaan at kaaya-aya.

“Andito na tayo? Walang bahayㅡ”

“Alam ko. Kaya nga andito tayo.”

Tinignan ng binata si Baekhyun, akala mo may ginawang masama kung tignan niya ito. “Huwag mong sabihin…”

“Siraulo. Labas na!”

Natatawang bumaba ng kotse si Chanyeol kasunod si Baekhyun.

Hindi niya agad napagtanto kung anong meron hanggang sa pinatay ni Baekhyun ang headlight ng sasakyan niya.

“Wow… just… wow.” Manghang-mangha na sambit ni Chanyeol. Bagay na kinagalak ng puso ni Baekhyun.

Sulit ang pagbyahe nila ng matagal.

Sulit ang pagod.

Sulit ang paghahanap.

“Paano mo nalaman ‘tong lugar na ‘to?”

Pinagmamasdan pa rin nito ang kalawakan. Nasa mataas na bahagi sila ng Rizal. Lugar kung saan tila abot-kamay lang ang mga bituin, buwan na pagka laki-laki, at ingay ng mga kuliglig ang tanging maririnig.

Ngunit kibit-balikat lang ang sinagot ni Baekhyun. “Alam ko na matagal mo na ding gustong bumalik sa pag i-stargazing lalo na ang balikan yung pagkahilig mo sa astronomy. Ito na yung sign. Magandang spot din ‘to para makita yung constellation na pinagmamalaki mo sakin.”

Mahabang sagot ni Baekhyun habang nakatingala at nakatitig lang sa kalangitan kung saan parang mga christmas lights na nagkikislapan ang mga bituin.

“Alam mo ba na may kasabihan sa pagtingin sa kalangitan kapag gabi?”

“Ano na naman yang pakulo mo?”

“Seryoso nga talaga ‘to.”

“Fine, ano yan?”

Lumapit si Chanyeol at inakbayan si Baekhyun. Dalawa silang nakatingala, mga matang nagniningning sa dilim ng gabi.

“Kapag may nakita kang shooting star, humiling ka kaagad.”

“Alam ko na yan. Parang tanga naman. Wala na bang bago na mapapaisip ako na gawin ko?”

Natatawang pinisil ni Chanyeol ang pisngi ni Baekhyun pero syempre mawawala ba ang panakaw na halik sa bumbunan?

“Yun yung kadalasan na sinasabi nila. Pero ang totoo niyan, nagkakatotoo lang ang mga hiling natin kapag may taong humihiling din para sa atin. Parang... yung sinabi ni Paulo Coelho sa libro niyang The Alchemist?”

“And when you want something, all the universe conspires in helping you to achieve it.”

Banggit ni Baekhyun sa sikat na parirala mula sa paboritong libro ni Chanyeol.

“Oo. Kaya ngayon, kung ano man ang hihilingin mo sa kalangitan at sa harap ng milyon-milyong bituin na sumasaksi sa atin, hihilingin ko din para maging atin.”

_Kasabay ng pagpikit ng mga mata niya ang munting hiling ng puso na sana naman ay dinggin._

> _Sana naman makikinig ka_
> 
> _Kapag aking sasabihin_
> 
> _Minamahal kita~_

Mareng Moonstar88, pakiusap.

  
  
  


-

“Anong nangyari?”

Nakakunot-noong nilingon ni Chanyeol si Sehun.

“Anong ‘anong nangyari?’”

Inakbayan siya nito habang sabay silang naglalakad para mag lunch.

“Free ka ba sa weekends?”

“Hindi, nagpapasama si Baekhyun manuod ng musical sa Resorts World.”

“Nice date ha.”

“Hindi date yun tange.”

“Alam mo lagi kayong magkasama.”

“Syempre magkaibigan kami.”

Palabas na sila ng university dahil balak nilang sa labas kumain. Nakakasawa na rin kasi ang pagkain na binebenta sa loob.

“Magkaibigan din naman tayo pero lagi mo akong hinihindian kapag nag-aaya ako. Ano kaya yun?”

Tinignan lang ni Chanyeol na para bang tinubuan ng tatlong sungay si Sehun sa ulo.

“May Luhan kang pwedeng ayain at ayoko maging thirdwheel sa inyo. Anak ng- kitang naka-red light hindi man lang huminto.”

Natatawa na lang si Sehun sa tinuran ng kaibigan. Kanina pa bad mood si Chanyeol. Halatang-halata kapag mainit ang ulo nito, hindi makausap ng maayos, hindi rin makangiti. Laging nakasimangot. At sino lang ba ang pwedeng magpalamig ng ulo nito?

Walang iba kung hindi si…

“KOY!”

“Nice one, Koy. Iba ang iyong ngiti, my friend. Kanina lang halos masuntok mo na yung beating the red light, ngayon parang hindi na mabili kasiyahan mo. Ano ka boy, halata ka na, huwag kang magde-deny susuntukin kita.” Tukso ni Sehun, may pagsiko pang kasama para mas may diin ang nais ipahiwatig.

Inambahan naman ni Chanyeol ng sapak si Sehun bago nilingon si Baekhyun na nakaupo na sa vacant seat sa kainan na gustong subukan nito. Napasama lang talaga si Sehun dahil nakarinig ng libre.

“Hi Baek!”

“Hi Hunnie, si Lu?”

“Masipag ang aking bebe, susunod na lang daw siya…” Napalingon naman si Sehun kay Chanyeol na…parang may sinisenyas. “At oo nga! Ako ay aalis na pala. Sabi ko nga isa akong mabuting boyfriend na magdadala ng lunch sa aking irog. May boyfriend pala akong mahal na mahal ko at ayaw kong nagugutom. Tama! Kaya iiwan ko na kayo… soon-to-be lovebirds!”

Mabuti na lang mabilis na nakaalis si Sehun papuntang counter at umorder ng pagkain nila kung hindi, isang sapak ang makukuha niya mula kay Chanyeol na namumula na ang tenga sa sinabi ng kaibigan. Ang masama pa…halos lahat ng andoon sa kainan na iyon taga-university nila at kakilala si Chanyeol bilang ito ay nagbabanda.

“Anong nangyari kay Sehun?”

“Huwag mo pansinin yun. Kulang lang sa aruga ng magulang yun.”

“Huh?”

“Wala, gutom ka na? Kanina ka pa ba?”

Ngumiti lang si Baekhyun.

Hay ang mga ngiting nakakawala ng init ng ulo.

“Hindi naman, excited lang ako kaya nauna na ako sabi mo kasi may gagawin ka pa. Ano pala gusto mo?” Sambit ni Baekhyun, abalang-abala sa pagtingin ng pagkain na nasa menu.

“Ikaw…” mahinang sabi ni Chanyeol bago agad ngumiti at umayos. “Ikaw ano ba gusto mo? Susubukan ko pa lang ‘to kasi recommended mo.”

“Hmm, masarap yung tempura nila dito, yung maki, tapos spicy tuna sashimi!”

“Then let’s order that.”

“Talaga? Hindi ka kumakain ng hilaw diba?”

Never siyang kumain ng hilaw pero paano mo mahihindian ang isang Baekhyun kung nakatingin na agad sa’yo at umaasa?

“Gusto kong subukan. Nakakasawa na mga pagkain sa loob ng school pati fast food.”

“Yaaaay! Sige. Pero huwag mo akong sisisihin kapag hindi mo nagustuhan ha. Kagustuhan mo yan.”

> _At gusto din kita._

  
  


Kumain sila na parang walang nangyari kanina. Masaya at nagkukwentuhan pa. Dapat na ata siyang mag-audition para maging bidang aktor sa mga drama. Ang galing-galing niyang magpanggap.

Kinabahan siya nung marinig niya ng bahagya ang sagot ni Chanyeol sa pagtatanong niya kung ano ang gusto nitong kainin. Pero bawal mag-assume. Sabi nga nila _never assume unless otherwise stated._

“Oo nga pala, may band practice kami at next week battle of the band na naman.”

“Psykustik na nga pala ‘no? Pang-ilang taon niyo ng sumasali? At nanalo?”

Ngumisi si Chanyeol bago binuksan ang pinto ng kotse niya. Kagaya ng nakagawian, ihahatid muna siya sa bahay bago ito dumiretso sa studio. Ganoon naman lagi.

Pero hindi nga kasi sila.

“Pangalawa pa lang, grabe ka naman. Defending champion na, kailangan maka-tatlo para sulit ang taon.”

“Wala kang iiinvite? Huling taon na natin oh?”

“Bakit? Mag iinvite ka ba?”

Nilingon niya ito. Seryosong nagmamaneho. Gandang lalake, infairness.

“Wala,” sagot niya. “Baka lang may gusto kang iinvite at ibigay ang ticket na libre.”

“Sayo lang nakalaan yun, kung may iinvite ako. Bumili sila.”

Natawa naman siya. Okay, okay, medyo tumutugma. Sana lang magtuloy-tuloy hanggang dulo.

> _At hihiling sa mga bituin_
> 
> _Na minsan pa sana ako'y iyong mahalin_

“Flattered ako ha?”

“Dapat lang, bawal ka ma-late next week ng Saturday. Dapat andoon ka kapag sumalang na kami.”

“Kailan ba ako na-late?”

Buti na lang red light. Kayang-kaya siyang titigan ngayon ni Chanyeol. Dati naman okay lang, pero ngayon may nagbago na.

“Lagi kang late, Koy. Minsan nasa third song na kami kung dumating ka.”

Nagpa-cute na lang siya dahil huling-huli naman na siya pero never niyang aaminin ang dahilan buti na lang green na at umarangkada na sila. Nagmamadali na rin at kanina pa hinahanap si Chanyeol.

“Next week ha! Sabado! Pang lima kami sa line up. Huwag na huwag kang mawawala!” Sigaw ni Chanyeol na nasa sasakyan. Hindi na rin kasi niya ito pinababa para hindi na magtagal.

“Oo na nga! Promise! Pupunta na ako ng maaga! Alis na kasi!”

“May kulang pa.”

“Ano na naman?”

“Goodbye kiss ko?”

“Para kang timang.”

Sumagot nga siya pero lumapit naman sa binata. Binaba ni Chanyeol ang bintana ng sasakyan niya at hinawakan ang mukha ni Baekhyun.

Nagtataka man sa pagbabago, pero tinanggap niya ng buo.

“Pampagana, ‘koy.”

Dampi ng labi ni Chanyeol sa mga labi niya ang tanging rumehistro sa utak niya. Matagal, may diin, may kaakibat na salitang hindi niya pa maintindihan.

Sabay pa silang napabuntong-hininga nang magtama ang kanilang mga mata.

Mga ngiting pinagsaluhan matapos ang isang halik na may panibagong kahulugan.

Mga matang may kakaibang kislap.

> _Tumingin sa'king mata_
> 
> _Magtapat ng nadarama_

  
  


Pareng Silent Sanctuary, oo, tama ka, handa akong ibigin siya.

  
  
  


“Hindi pa ba kayo aamin?”

“Ma!” Gulat na gulat si Baekhyun sa nanay niyang may mapaglarong ngiti sa labi. Pababa ito ng hagdan pero halata namang nakita sila ni Chanyeol.

“Ma ka dyan ng Ma. Kailan ba kayo aamin ha?”

“Wala kaming aaminin,” iwas niya.

“Anong wala? Ano yung eksena sa labas ng pamamahay ko?”

“Tignan mo ‘to, nakikiusyoso ka na ha.”

Sumunod naman ang ina niya papuntang kusina. Pasimple lang pero alam naman niyang hindi ito titigil hangga’t walang progreso na nalalaman.

Naalala niya na umuwi siyang tuliro pagkatapos ng usap nila ni Kyungsoo. Walang magkaibigan ang naghahalikan basta. Alam niya yun pero sirang plaka at nakakainis man, nakasanayan na nila.

Nung una okay lang, wala lang. Pero nagising na lang siya isang araw, may nagbago. Naramdaman niya ang pagbabago kapag nagkikita sila ni Chanyeol. Halos lumabas ang puso niya sa kaba. Gusto niyang tumakbo palayo para kumalma pero ayaw niya naman mawala si Chanyeol sa mga mata niya.

Doon niya sinabi kay Kyungsoo ang lahat. Matapang siya, oo, pero ayaw niya munang lumaban. May tamang pagkakataon ang lahat. Aamin din siya.

At aaminin na niya kapag nanalo sina Chanyeol.

“Earth calling, Baekhyun? Anak, kaharap mo si mama, bakit lumilipad sa matangkad na yun ang isip mo?”

Buti na lang cool ang nanay niya.

“Ma, paano ako aamin?”

“Madali lang. Halikan mo tapos sabihin mo hoy tangkad gusto kita!”

“Maaaa! Hindi ganyan ang gusto ko!”

“Pitikin ko yang nguso mo. Anong gusto mo? Mag pa flowers pa? Chocolates? Manliligaw ka anak?”

Namumulang pisngi ang tanging naging sagot niya, napayuko na rin dahil sa hiya. Sa totoo kasi, yun ang naisip niya. Korni man pero kasi?

“Haaay, binata na talaga ang baby ko. Boto naman ako kay tangkad. Alam kong iingatan niya ang puso mo.”

“Ay hindi pa tayo sure dyan Ma.”

“Pustahan pa? Kapag mutual yan, bigyan niyo na ako apo.”

“Ma naman! Seryoso naman oh?”

  
  
  


-

“Nasaan na si Baekhyun?”

Nagkanda haba-haba na ata ang leeg ni Chanyeol kakahanap kay Baekhyun sa crowd. Hinahanap ang maliit na kaibigan bilang pangako na hindi na malelate.

“Asa ka pang maaga yun. Malamang late na naman yun,” sagot ni Sehun na busy ayusin ang damit ni Luhan.

“Darating yun. Huwag kang mag-alala.” Ani Kyungsoo. At kapag sinabi ni Soo, naniniwala siya. Never pa kasi itong nagsinungaling o nagkamali sa mga sinabi.

Less talk, less mistake ika nga.

“Okay, I believe in you.”

Laban Chanyeol!

Mas maraming tao ngayon sa field kumpara sa mga nakaraang taon na sa loob ng gym ang event. Kaya mas kabado sila dahil open field, maraming external factors sa magiging tugtog nila na kinailangang i-adjust kaya naman halos araw-araw na ata silang ginagabi sa pagpapraktis.

“Koy!”

Tawag ng isang boses na kilalang-kilala niya. Humahangos papunta sa lugar nila.

“Koi!” Tawag niya pabalik. Sinalubong niya si Baekhyun at niyakap. Pampawala kaba.

“Galingan mo ha! Nag-effort akong huwag ma-late kahit tinatamad ako ngayon!”

Pinisil niya ang pisngi nito.

Kabado siya pero sa ibang bagay.

“Ako pa ba? Gagalingan ko kasi andito yung laging late eh.”

Hampas ang sinagot ni Baekhyun, medyo balisa. Magtatanong na sana siya nang hilahin siya ni Baekhyun para mabilis na halikan sa labi.

May nilagay din ito sa bulsa ng pantalon niya.

“Pampaswerte yan kaya huwag kang mandadaya at tignan yan bago kayo mag perform. Dapat kaharap mo ko kapag binuksan mo yan, okay?”

“Ano ‘to? Mas lalo akong na-curious!”

“Sikretong malupit! Basta, go na!” Patalikod na si Baekhyun pero nagulat siya nang pigilan siya ni Chanyeol sa kamay.

“Maupo ka sa front seat ha. May upuan para sa guests.”

“Oo na. Kasama ko si Sehun at Kyung diba?”

Tumango lang si Chanyeol bago nagpasyang sumunod na sa tawag nila Luhan.

  
  
  


“Ano nga ulit tawagan niyo ni Chanyeol?” Tanong ni Sehun na nasa pagitan nila ni Kyungsoo. Pero mas abala si Kyungsoo na hanapin si Jongin na logistics sa event na yun.

“Koy. Short for Kolokoy.”

Impit na tawa ang narinig niya kay Sehun na kaharap ang cellphone.

“Final answer na ba yan?”

“Na ano?”

“Kolokoy ang meaning? Wala nang iba?”

“May iba pa ba?”

Pero imbes na sagutin ay pinakita ni Sehun ang isang website na nagpapaliwanag ng salitang ‘Koi’.

“Ang sakit niyo sa ulo. Dalawang taon na kayong naghahabulan at taguan pero meaning ng Koi hindi niyo alam. Kailan niyo ba matataya ang puso ng isa’t-isa ha? Nakakainis. Nagiging makata ako, pwe.”

Parang sasabog na ang puso ni Baekhyun sa nabasa niya. Hindi na niya napansin pa ang paglitanya ni Sehun sa tabi niya. Ang atensyon niya ay nasa lalakeng nasa taas na ng entablado.

May awra na nagpagising sa mga taong inantok sa mga naunang sumalang. Kakaiba talaga ang isang Chanyeol Park, lalo na kapag may nakasukbit na gitara. Kaya nga ang ingay sa field, nagsilabasan na naman pala ang fangirls nitong hindi pinapansin.

“Hello, magandang gabi, kami nga pala ang Desuora. Buhayin natin ang gabi!”

Panimula ni Luhan na siyang bokalista at saka isang bagsakan na mashup ang tinira ng mga ito. Ang lamyos talaga ng boses ni Luhan, para kang ihehele sa pagtulog.

Isang Blank Space na may halong Stand By Me.

Hindi niya akalain na maganda palang paghaluin ang dalawa. Ang nakakatuwa pa ay malayo ito sa genre na meron sila. Mukhang nag-adjust talaga sila para makuha ang pangatlong panalo nila.

Para siyang nasa bar lang na umiinom ng margarita sa kamay. Sinasabayan ni Mark ang boses ni Luhan kaya naman naghahalo ito ng mas maganda.

Mas lalong nagwala ang mga tao nang biglang kumanta si Chanyeol na siyang sumalo sa huling linya ni Luhan. Isang pangmalakasang “when the night has come, and the land is dark” ba naman ang binagsak nito na dala-dala ng malalim at husky nitong boses.

Umisang tugtog pa sila na mas lively na may Domino at Last Friday Night. Saktong-sakto na si Mark ang kumakanta at si Luhan naman ang sumasalo. Minsan nakikikanta si Jungmo.

“Wooooh! Boyfriend ko yan! Sumigaw ka din Baek!”

“Anong isisigaw ko?!”

“Isigaw mo na iyo na si Chanyeol, sus.”

Napatitig lang siya kay Chanyeol na nakatuon ang atensyon sa pagpe-perform pero may oras na tumitingin ito sa mga nanunuod.

Napagod na siya kaka cheer. May audience impact kasi eh. Kailangan niya lakasan para mas maraming puntos.

“Last set! Palakpakan naman diyan na may kasamang malakas na hiyawan!” Pagpapabuhay ni Mark sa mga tao na sinagot naman ng sigawan.

“Para sa mga taong hindi pa masabi ang totoong nararamdaman…” nagbilang si Luhan ng tatlo at si Chanyeol ang nanguna.

> _Matagal ko nang gustong malaman mo_
> 
> _Matagal ko nang itinatago-tago 'to_
> 
> _Nahihiyang magsalita at umuurong aking dila_
> 
> _Pwede bang bukas na, ipagpaliban muna natin 'to_

Si Chanyeol ang kumakanta. Unang beses na kumanta ito sa harap ng maraming tao. Kaya halos magkagulo ang kababaihan sa pagtili, wala na siyang marinig sa lakas ng hiyawan.

Maski si Sehun napapamura na rin.

Pero ang kabog ng dibdib niya ang pinakamalakas sa lahat. Shet. Hindi maalis ang tingin niya kay Chanyeol na seryosong naggigitara at kumakanta.

> _Mahal kita pero 'di mo lang alam_
> 
> _Mahal kita pero 'di mo lang ramdam_
> 
> _Mahal kita kahit 'di mo na ako tinitignan_
> 
> _Mahal kita pero 'di mo lang alam_

Kung may igugulo pa yung kanina, mukhang ito na yun nang mag-guitar solo na si Chanyeol.

“Ngunit kumukuha lang ng tyempo…. Upang sabihin sa iyo,” tumigil si Chanyeol at banda niya sa pagtugtog. May kinuha itong papel sa likod ng pantalon nito. Isang bond paper na lukot na.

Tilian. Hiyawan. Mga taga sana all.

“Mahal kita pero hindi mo lang alam. Hindi mo alam kasi hindi mo naman ako tinitignan. Ayaw mo naman itanong sa 'kin kasi. Baka nga naman hindi naman ikaw. At hindi ko rin naman sa 'yo sasabihin kasi, ayoko pa sa ngayon na manligaw. Mahal kita pero hindi nga lang halata. Hindi halata kasi wala nga naman akong ginagawa. Hindi ako kumikibo, hindi ako nagsasalita, wala!” Parang nagra-rap si Chanyeol sa pinagsasabi nito pero halata mo ang kaba sa mata.

Halos mahulog na rin siya sa upuan sa paghampas at kuyog ni Sehun sa kanya.

“Pero hindi ako torpe. Hindi ko lang talaga masabi sa 'yo nang harapan. Mahal kita pero dehins mo pa rin ramdam. Hindi mo ko titignan, hindi rin kita titignan. Lagi mo lang akong pakikiramdaman. Lagi rin kitang pakikiramdaman.”

Naiiyak na si Baekhyun.

Wala na siyang ibang marinig kung hindi ang mga sinasabi ni Chanyeol. Hinuhuli niya ang mga mata nito pero hindi nito mabitawan ang papel kung saan nakasulat ang kodigo nito.

“At araw-araw tayong magdededmahan. Hanggang sa tayo ay magkabistuhan. Pero ngayong malapit nang matapos ang kanta ko. Nais kong magkaalamanan na. Nais kong ako na rin ang magsabi sa 'yo nang harapan. Kasi alam kong do'n din naman ang tuloy niyan.”

Binaba ni Chanyeol ang papel. Huminga ng malalim at hinanap siya.

“At dalawa din lang naman ang posibleng sagot dyan. Oo o Hindi. Kaya't eto na, sasabihin ko na para matapos na at hindi na magka-chismisan pa. Sasabihin ko na para wala nang problema at para hindi na rin kayong lahat nabibitin pa…”

Lumapit ito at iniabot ang isang bungkos ng bulaklak kay Baekhyun na binigay ni Mark.

“Baekhyun Byun!” Tawag nito sa kanya na sinabayan na rin ng tugtog ng banda nila. “Mahal kita at ngayon alam mo na! Mahal kita at sana ramdam mo na! Mahal kita kahit hindi mo na ako tignan. Mahal kita at ngayon sasabihin ko na. Mahal kita.”

Nanlalabo na ang mata niya sa pag-iyak. Parang gago naman eh. Tumayo siya at hindi na pinigilan pa ni Sehun, alam naman na nito kung saan ang punta niya.

Saan pa ba?

Syempre, kung nasaan ang kahati ng puso niya.

  
  


> _Iyong unang halik_  
>  _Unang tibok ng pusong sabik_  
>  _Isang saglit lang nang matikman_  
>  _Isang saglit lang, parang walang hanggan_

  
  


Kay tamis ng una mong halik.  
  


**END**


End file.
